


Lucky in Love

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't had a lot of luck with lovers, but who better to cope than an archangel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> ** It's maybe a little silly and crackish, and it's my first published fic for Spn, and I swear two weeks ago I didn't even ship Sabriel. But they are delicious together, aren't they? Plus a little bonus Destiel because these things just happen **
> 
> *** assume some sort of au where gabe is alive and the four of them are hunting together because of reasons. I didn't want to get bogged down in backstory, so just run with it

They had all been working together for some months when Sam Winchester realized that the constant barrage of flirting and smutty suggestions coming from the archangel Gabriel were rather exclusively directed at him these days, and that they were in fact more serious than Gabe’s tone and facial expressions would lead one to believe. Sam realized, too, that he liked it. Quite a lot. And so, when they arrived at the motel after a long ride with Gabriel sitting in the backseat behind Sam pulling his hair and whispering things in his ear, while Dean went to register for a room and Castiel fed the last of his sandwich to a stray cat, Sam pulled Gabe into his arms and kissed him. 

“Oh, kiddo,” Gabe murmured against his lips, and kissed him back. “I was soooo hoping for this.” 

Dean passed his brother and Gabriel on his way back from the motel office, as they were rushing toward it. Were they… were they holding hands? “Don’t wait up for us!” Gabe trilled cheerily. 

Castiel was leaning against the Impala. “Cas, do you know what the hell…?” Dean gestured in their direction. 

“I believe they have come to a mutual understanding of their amorous intentions toward one another,” Castiel answered, gazing off in the distance. 

Dean was taken aback, but he was a man who had seen a lot of strange and terrible things, and his little brother dating an archangel was just a minor blip. “Huh. So, I guess we get the TV to ourselves. Dr. Sexy marathon?” 

Castiel shouldered his bag and followed Dean into the motel room. “Whatever you’d like, Dean.” 

The next morning dawned and Team Free Will was ready to crack this case. The Winchesters were dressed in their best suits, while the angels were ready to do some behind the scenes sleuthing. Dean was straightening his tie in the car mirror when Sam came outside. 

“Hey,” said Dean, motioning Sam to come over. 

“Dean, I don’t need your crap-“ 

“No crap, I promise,” Dean said, holding his palm up. “I want you happy, man, and I ain’t judging. Just as long as you’re, you know, happy.” 

“Very.” Sam assured his brother, with a satisfied glow that Dean tried to ignore. 

“Fair enough. And, hey, maybe this will break your bad luck streak, eh?” 

Sam walked away to get in the car, rolling his eyes. 

The team arrived at the police station and began their work interviewing. Castiel and Gabriel wandered off to quietly poke around the crime scene. They reconnected back at the motel and went to Cas and Dean’s room to begin working on research and comparing details. Sam and Dean had talked to a confused police officer who had arrested a kindly middle-aged woman, beloved by the town, who had been seen murdering her husband with a machete at the same time she had been playing piano at a youth choir recital at the nursing home. 

Castiel sat woodenly on a bed, his brother sprawled across it behind him, working his way through a pack of Twizzlers. Sam set up his laptop at the little round table in the corner and attempted to concentrate on his research and not on the way Gabriel laid on his back and nibbled his way up each Twizzler. Dean attempted to ignore the entire tableau and pinned newspaper clippings on the wall, from a file he’d lifted from the police station. 

“I think this could be a shapeshifter,” Sam suggested. “Remember there was another murder about six months ago? And there’s this seemingly unrelated article in the same issue of the paper about a ‘biohazard spill’ found at the baseball field. They found what they called ‘unbagged medical waste.’ I wonder if that’s shapeshifter goo.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean agreed. He started loading his pistol with silver bullets. “Let’s gank it.” 

The four drove to the baseball field. The night was dark, the moon nearly new, and a lone streetlight illuminated the concession stand to the side of the ballfield. They branched out and began combing through the surrounding woodlands. It seemed an odd place for a shapeshifter to hide, but it was a start. 

Sam was the first to spot her. A perfect copy of the same woman they had interviewed in the jail, hiding here in the woods. She was right in front of him by the time he spotted her, and he didn’t have time to raise his gun and shoot before she knocked him down and ran off. 

Gabriel tensed when he saw the frightened face of Sam running towards him. He felt that something was wrong, but scarcely had a moment to process this thought before the tall handsome man knocked him down and stabbed him through the chest. 

“NO! GABRIEL!” Sam shouted from behind the copy of himself, running toward the scene. “Goddammit!” This time he was able to respond much quicker, and delivered a killing shot of silver to the chest of the creature. Dean and Castiel burst into the clearing as Sam dropped to the ground next to his lover. 

“Hey, sweetheart,” he murmured, lifting the archangel’s head and shoulders into his lap. “Come on, Gabe, I know you’re okay.” Knowing that your lover is very nearly immortal is only a little bit comforting when he’s lying in your lap pouring blood from his chest and refusing to speak to you. “Gabe, please.” 

Castiel squatted down on the other side of his brother and pulled the knife free from his chest. A fresh spurt of blood flowed out, and then Gabriel took a breath and thrashed back to life, nearly clonking Sam in the face. “Yowzer, did that hurt!” 

Sam slumped, tension flowing out of his body. “Come on, let’s get back.” They helped pull Gabriel to his feet and trudged out of the woods. 

Back at the motel, Gabriel was good as new, and he joined Sam in a long, hot shower that ended in a long, hot romp on the king-sized bed. Sam fell asleep in his angel’s arms, exhausted and deliriously happy. Gabriel, with no need for sleep and a large bag of Skittles under his pillow, enjoyed the lengthy cuddle with the strong young hunter. 

They arrived at Dean and Castiel’s room the next morning bearing breakfast. Dean was just beginning to wake. Castiel was sitting at the table dealing out his 8,427th game of solitaire. Dean shuffled out of bed when he realized there were breakfast burritos and coffee, and the four sat around the small table. Sam slurped his smoothie. Castiel nibbled thoughtfully on a burrito, more out of curiosity than anything. Gabriel bypassed the burritos and went straight for the danishes. As gas station pastries went, they were pretty terrible, but at least they were sweet. Day old probably, dry as hell, and tough to chew. Dean made a funny remark about the phallic shape of the burrito he’d just unwrapped, and pantomimed that he was about to fellate it. Gabriel laughed at just the wrong moment and inhaled a large bite of pastry. His hands flew to his throat and he jumped up from his chair, turning around frantically. Sam jumped up to try to help, but by the time he reached the archangel, he’d collapsed across the nearest bed, eyes staring glassily upward. 

Castiel frowned in confusion. Dean opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it. Sam began pounding on Gabriel’s chest. 

“Gabe? GABE!” Sam shook him frantically. 

“That’s not how you do that,” Dean said. He went over and calmly stuck his fingers in Gabriel’s mouth, sweeping from side to side as far back as he could reach, until the piece of danish came loose. Immediately Gabriel’s eyes popped open and he licked Dean’s fingers. 

“Oh my God, are you SERIOUS?” Dean shouted, jumping back. “Christ!” He picked up the last chunk of his burrito and threw it at Gabriel. 

Sam sat back on the bed, emotionally wrought. “How- how did that even…” 

“This is odd,” Castiel chimed in. “You should easily have been able to dislodge that with your grace, brother.” 

Gabriel shrugged. “I think I would have in another minute or two, if your boyfriend hadn’t stuck his greasy fingers in my mouth. But it’s like I had to go fully… out… first. I wasn’t quite at the point where my vessel would have died yet.” 

“Do you think there’s some kind of magic at work?” asked Sam, frowning, as he clutched Gabriel’s hand for reassurance, too distressed to care what Dean thought about the gesture. “I have to admit, it’s pretty scary. Even though I know that you shouldn’t be able to…" 

“Yeah,” Gabriel concurred. “It feels like there’s something working against my powers. But don’t worry Sammich, it doesn’t feel like it’s all that strong. I’ll be fine. Promise.” He planted a kiss on Sam’s hand, eliciting a tortured groan from Dean. 

The gang packed up and headed back toward the bunker. Things seemed to have slowed down, and they were able to relax for a while. Dean worked his way through the maintenance checklist for the Impala. Castiel baked and watched Netflix. Sam read his way through the library books. And Gabriel had a lot of accidents. 

It seemed like every morning, something tragic happened to the hapless archangel. Something that would have killed a human. The first morning after they returned, he tried to use the toaster and tipped over a pitcher of water into it, electrocuting himself. The other three ran into the kitchen at the thud he made hitting the floor, but he was already getting back up again, cautioning the Winchesters not to touch anything. Another morning, he tripped at the top of the stairs and landed in a twisted heap on the floor at Dean’s feet. Sam ran down the stairs, distraught, but Gabriel was already getting back up by the time he made it down there. “Just a broken neck, relax, Sugar.” Late that afternoon, Sam woke from a nap to see Gabriel standing in the bedroom doorway, naked and dripping. “I, um. I think I drowned in the bath.” Sam gathered his lover into his arms, and pulled him back into the bed, warming up his chilled, wet flesh with his own body. 

A short time later they emerged and went to the kitchen to fix some dinner. Sam was craving a veggie pizza and Gabriel went to work chopping up broccoli and kale while Sam puzzled through the directions on the pizza crust mix packet. Sam was measuring out hot water when Gabriel’s hand slipped and the chopping knife flew up, flipping in the air and piercing through his neck. 

Dean and Castiel ran to the kitchen at Sam’s hysterical shouting. He had pulled the knife out and was holding Gabriel against his chest, rocking him back and forth, willing him to finish bleeding out and dying so that he could come back to life again. Sam was sobbing into the floppy golden hair and moaning Gabriel’s name in prayer. Blood soaked them both. 

At last, Gabriel started breathing again and they stood up, clutching each other. 

Dean was smirking. “Remind you of anything?” 

Sam glared at his brother. 

“Mystery spot,” Dean finished smugly. “At least now you know what it feels like, Trickster.” 

“Dean!” Sam shouted thunderously, his eyes boring holes into his brother’s skull. 

Gabriel fixed the elder Winchester coolly. “If I had any reason to believe that you were capable of being behind this, Deano, I’d smite your ass." 

“No one’s smiting anyone’s ass,” Castiel said, hastily stepping between them, a placating hand on each man’s chest.  


“Yeah, that’s not what I hear,” said Dean snarkily. Sam flushed furiously. 

“You said you were happy for me!” 

“I am, but… I dunno, maybe this is a hint, you know?” 

“What, that angels and humans don’t belong together?” Sam frowned. 

“It’s usually only a problem with human women,” Castiel interjected. “If you cannot breed, I don’t see why not.” 

“Maybe it’s not all humans. Maybe it’s just me.” Sam sighed. “Look, Dean, remember what you said about my luck? What if it’s… something to do with that?” 

“What’s wrong with your luck?” Gabriel asked nervously, clutching Sam’s arm. 

Dean hooted. “Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me.” 

“It’s just that….” Sam began, trailing off lamely. “I guess we hoped it was coincidence, but…” 

“Everyone Sammy bangs ends up dead,” Dean finished. 

“Dammit, Dean!” Sam exclaimed. 

“But Gabriel has died three times today already,” Castiel objected. 

“Yeah, well…” Sam shrugged and grinned a very satisfied grin. 

Dean rubbed his temples. “Way too much info, dude.” 

“Actually, Dean, any information would be most helpful in solving this.” 

Gabriel smirked thoughtfully. “Like maybe trying another angel/human pairing as a control subject?” 

“Where are we going to find another-” Dean began, but Castiel grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him thoroughly. 

“We should go have intercourse for research purposes,” Castiel said, breaking off the kiss and looking into Dean’s eyes. 

“I don’t think that… yeah, sure, worth a try,” Dean murmured confusedly. He was staring at Castiel like he’d never seen him before. Slowly he leaned in and kissed him back. 

Sam discreetly exited the kitchen, motioning to Gabriel to follow him. 

“I had no idea that would work,” said Gabriel honestly as they stripped out of their bloody clothes in the bathroom, preparing to shower together. 

“I don’t think that’s even going to give us any useful information about this problem,” Sam murmured. 

“Neither does Dean,” said Gabriel with a snicker. 

“Do you think I’m cursed?” asked Sam sadly. 

“Yeah, probably,” answered Gabriel, brushing a lock of hair off Sam’s face. “But I’d still hit it.” 

“You’re okay with dying every time we have sex?” 

“Pretty much.” Gabriel leered, gazing up and down Sam’s body, his eyes coming to rest on Sam’s face. Their eyes met, and Sam saw the depth of desire and emotion before Gabe winked suggestively at him. 

“I wonder if oral counts.” 

“Only one way to find out.”


End file.
